Harry Potter and the Chosen ones
by neo-sirius-harry
Summary: Harry goes home to privet drive depressed and extremely sad. After a dream, Harry gains amazing powers. Over the course of the summer, Harry finds out his friends have betrayed him.


The heat all over England was too much for many people. Weather forecasters were reporting in the worst heat wave that had ever hit England. Cosmetic companies were making loads selling sunscreens and other items that prevented sun burns and bad tans. All people were advised to stay in their homes and only go out in emergencies.  
  
The heat was particularly hot in Surrey and the houses of Privet Drive were no exception. A young man was peacefully sitting against the wall feeling the cool and inviting air of the air conditioner in his room. This young man was known as Harry Potter. He had untidy black hair and emerald green eyes and he wore cello taped glasses. He was about 5ft 5 inches and he was very thin. He hardly had any fat let alone muscle. Harry Potter had more titles than a king. Some of his well known titles were The-Boy-Who-Lived, The- golden-boy, The-child-who-defeated-you-know-who and his less flamboyant title of freak in Number 4 Privet Drive.  
  
The reason Harry had all these titles were because at the age of one, Harry defeated the darkest wizard in a thousand years Lord Voldemort. He did this incredible task because of his mothers sacrifice for him as a child. The attack Lord Voldemort made on Godric's Hollow destroyed many lives. Harry was left an orphan and he was delivered at his aunt and uncles house by Albus Dumbeldore. For 10 years, Harry was abused, neglected and starved until he found out he was a wizard. He then went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was rescued by Hagrid, his first true friend.  
  
Harry was currently in depression. The reason, in Harry's fifth year, Harry led his friends foolishly to the Department of Mysteries because he thought his godfather was being tortured by Voldemort. But in truth, it was all a fake vision and Harry and his friends were nearly killed by Death Eaters. They discovered that the death eaters were after a prophecy. After a showdown, Harry and his friends split up and Harry found the prophecy and took it with him. Later, in a fight the prophecy got broken. Then, The Order of the Phoenix then showed up and duelled with the death eaters. Then in the Veil room, Harry's godfather Sirius Black fell through a veil that brought instant death. Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius's cousin had made him fall in the veil. In a blind rage, he chased Lestrange and used the crucatius curse on her though it didn't affect her. The crucatius curse was an unforgivable curse and anybody who used it would be sent to Azkabam. The wizarding world's dreaded prison. Harry and Bellatrix duelled until Voldemort finally showed up and was about to kill Harry when Dumbeldore saved him. After duelling with Dumbeldore, Voldemort retreated and most of his death eaters were captured by the Order of the Phoenix. The Order of the Phoenix was a group run by Dumbeldore which fought evil.  
  
After being taken to the headmaster's office, Harry was told the reason as to why Voldemort was after him. The prophecy said that either Harry killed Voldemort or Voldemort killed Harry. Shaken, Harry got back to his dormitory and sat in solitude. The next days passed like a blur to Harry and he was about to leave for his house, when a few wizards warned the Dursleys to treat Harry normally and asked him to owl them every three days or they would send a person to check up on Harry. This was the only plus in the summer. Though if faced with having Sirius back or this he would have rather had Sirius back.  
  
The Dursleys were stiffly civil with him even after the threat made by Mad- Eye-Moody. They just ignored him and normally, Harry would have been perfectly fine with it. But, he desperately needed company and this pushed him even more into his state of depression. With much reluctance, the Dursleys had bought an air conditioner for Harry. The only reason they did buy one was because they were scared that he would die in their house. And they couldn't have those "freaks" in their house again. They also reasoned that since Harry would be gone for most of the year, they would put the air conditioner in Dudley's room. Not that Dudley didn't have any air conditioners in his room. He had more air conditioners in room that the whole house combined. But that didn't stop his aunt and uncle from not spoiling their already rotten child even more.  
  
Leaning against the wall, thoughts flowed through Harry's head. He thought about his life and all that had happened. He thought and thought and reflected and analyzed his memories. He suddenly realized something. Suddenly, he felt his eyelids droop and his mind relax as if he was sleeping. In four seconds, Harry Potter was in a deep sleep dreaming a dream that would change his life.  
  
When Harry woke up, he found himself in a white void. Everywhere around him, it was white. Bright light flooded the place and he found his eyes adjusting to the bright light. "Hello, anybody there" said Harry. Suddenly Harry felt a pull and he was suddenly in a room with five people. As Harry looked around them, Harry felt a kinship with them as if he had seen them before. But, he had never seen them and yet they were smiling at him. Was this a trap? Was Voldemort up to his old tricks again? "Who are you?" asked Harry. "We Harry, are the chosen ones. Every time an evil arises, five people are chosen to destroy the evil. Each one of the chosen ones is given extraordinary and unique powers. When we feel that a person in ready, we bring them to this realm. " Said a young man who looked about 20. (And I know it is corny, but it will get better.) "What kind of powers?" asked Harry. "You'll know soon" said a smiling lady. "Well to put it straight, you're going to be a hell of a wizard Harry. Only if you agree of course." Said another man. "I agree only if you give me some answers first." Said Harry. "Ok kiddo shoot." Said a woman. "Do you lose your powers if you give me yours?" "We don't. We only make a duplicate of our powers and transfer it to you." "Are there going to be other people in the chosen ones? Are you people a group or something? And, how are people chosen." Asked Harry. "There are going to be four more people to complete the chosen ones. We aren't a group Harry. The first chosen ones were chosen by the guardian of magic. He gave them the task of appointing chosen ones and it has been so ever since. Our time is now up. So, we are going to transfer our title to you. People are chosen on review of their lives. They are chosen for their traits which go in sync with their powers. They are also chosen for their potential and their traits." "Is that all Harry?" "Yes." Harry said. "Good now just stay where you are and we will commence." The void suddenly became dark. Then, runes and symbols began to appear. The chosen ones started chanting in ancient Latin. They were chanting very fast and Harry couldn't make out a word that they were chanting. Suddenly, energy started pouring out and it started making a spinning ball. The energy was red, blue, yellow, green and black. The ball stopped spinning and then the energy hit Harry.  
  
As soon as the energy hit Harry, all his troubles, questions and doubts disappeared. This was like the imperious curse except it was better. Every memory in his life flashed through Harry's life. All his toddler memories flashed through and he could feel the love his parents had for him. The memories stopped flashing and they suddenly categorized themselves in his head. All his memories were stored. He could access his memories whenever he wanted. The next change in him was physical. Harry grew very tall. He was now 6 ft 5 inches. His body became more developed and he could feel every cell in his body. If felt like he could control all of his body. All his un awakened parts of his brain were awoken. And Harry was surrounded by a golden aura. He could see without his glasses and he felt good and powerful. All the information on magic and other things were passed on to Harry. He learned about different worlds, planets and dimensions. Suddenly, Harry felt his powers. Harry gasped. He had so many powers. Was magic really this powerful. With these powers, Harry could easily defeat anybody in the world. He had the powers of invisibility, elements, telekinesis and so many other powers. This was power beyond his wildest imagination and Harry suddenly understood why Voldemort wanted power so much. "We don't want you killing Voldemort right away Harry." A woman said. "Why not?" asked Harry. "You need to assemble the chosen ones and then even think about waging a war with Voldemort. The powers you have right now are nothing compared to what you will have during your peak year. Right now, there are hundreds of thousands of people who are as strong as you. And a quarter of them are working for Voldemort. So, you need to train properly before you attack anything." Said a woman. "Ok, do you have a list of the others?" "Yes, you will need to speak with them. Harry, you will not like a person on this list. I want you to promise me that you will not be prejudiced about him. He was forced to put up a façade because of personal reasons." "Alright, who is it." Harry asked. "Draco Malfoy." "I understand." Harry said. The old Harry would have thrown a fit if he found out Draco Malfoy was on the list. But, this was the new calm, strong Harry and if Malfoy was a part of the chosen ones, he would not ruin it. "Alright I'm ready." Harry said. "Good, here's the list." With that, Harry Potter set off to find the other chosen ones eager to test out his own powers. 


End file.
